


Memories of you

by jadencross



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: For most people, they only ever had to ask their soulmates for a little bit of power. For most people, they only had one to call upon, only one person to try to find through what little memories they get when they ask for power.Ash Lynx and Short Wong's lives were too dangerous to be afforded those luxuries. Luckily, however, they had met in prison not too long ago.Now, they just had to find one more
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Memories of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Currently I'm going through my unposted wips folder. I love this idea that I have, so I will be continuing it eventually, but at the moment I'm too involved in other fandoms. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

##  Chapter 1

Ash didn’t learn about soulmates until after he had already used one. 

His dad never sat him down and gave him “the talk” until after it was all over, and Griffin had only just learned about them a week before Ash. 

“You weren’t supposed to know until you were older,” they told him. “You weren’t supposed to  _ need _ them until you were older.” Looking back on it, that should have been a sign. He would never have the luxury of “you’ll know when you’re older.” He had to know, or else he would have died. 

So, Ash learned about soulmates the way he learned most things: terrified.

But he wasn’t terrified now. 

He looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at him, and he was calm. It was a practiced skill, and one he had perfected years ago. Or, maybe, he had just gotten used to it.

“Well?” the guy said, not taking his eyes off Ash. “What’s it gonna be? Your soulmate or your sister.”

“Neither,” came a wheezing voice to Ash’s right. Shorter. Ash didn’t need to turn to see what state he was in. Whether he wanted to or not, every hit Shorter took seared itself into Ash’s memory. 

And Shorter’s shape wasn’t great. 

Mildly concussed, a knife in his leg, and a thug on his chest, there was no way Shorter was getting out of this situation.

By himself.

Ash took a breath, breathing as deeply as he dared without alerting the guy holding a gun to his head, then reached deep inside himself to ask the question he shouldn’t be so used to:  _ please lend me your memories _ .

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Shorter smile. 

Time slowed. The memory started.

_ He was standing in the kitchen, his spoon poised and ready. Nadia stepped around the corner, not looking. _

_ He grinned.  _

_ He released the spoon, letting the batter fly and hit Nadia in the hair.  _

_ She screeched, whipping around on him with a look of murder on her face. _

_ “Shorter!” she cried, before grabbing another spoon and lunging for him. _

_ He laughed, turning to run away. _

Ash let the memory wash over him, the energy gathering around his fingertips. Time began to move faster. He saw the thug blink in surprise but Ash was too fast.

Purple lightning hit him square in the chest. 

Ash gathered more energy around him and he began to sprint towards where Nadia was being held across the room, flinging out his arm to send more lightning crashing into the thug holding the knife to her throat. The guy thrashed, his grip on Nadia slipping as his knees began to buckle and his consciousness began to fade. 

Time started to move even faster and Ash grabbed Nadia and pulled her behind him as they crashed to the floor. 

Ash’s movement had distracted the guy on Shorter, giving him an opening to kick his uninjured leg up and knock the knife out of the guy’s hand before knocking him off balance. As the guy fell, Ash switched the energy to be more solid and reached for Shorter, pulling him towards the corner he was guarding. 

Both the Wongs were safely behind Ash by the time the third thug regained his balance. He turned to the three of them, meeting Ash’s eyes.

“Thanks,” Shorter gasped. 

Ash didn’t respond, but Shorter knew him well enough that he didn’t have to. 

“They’re part of a gang that’s been trying to take territory from the Chinese,” Shorter explained, and Ash could see Nadia checking him over from the corner of his eye. “I got into a fight with their leader a week ago. Looks like she wants revenge.”

Ash tensed at that. 

There had to be more than three guys.

“Don’t think you can hide back there forever,” the guy said. 

There was a cocking sound, and Ash’s hair stood on end. The barrel of a gun was suddenly visible in the window. The guy jumped out of the line of fire.

Ash reached for his soulmate before he could think. Shorter gasped behind him, but Ash’s body was moving before he even registered the answer. 

_ Brown _ .

Ash grit his teeth, throwing up a hand to create a shield before pulling Shorter and Nadia to safety behind the counter to their left. Ash expanded the shield to cover them, the glittering hazel thicker than anything he would have been able to accomplish with Shorter right now. Ash cursed under his breath, and braced himself so he was covered.

The memory started. 

_ He was in an airport. He walked down the halls, people bumping into him as they all left the plane. He felt a bit annoyed, but didn’t say anything.  _

_ Glancing at the walls, he felt anxiety rise within him. A large poster saying “Welcome to New York” filled the wall. Someone bumped into him again, and he moved forward, his stomach doing backflips. _

Ash blinked.

_ No way _ .

He turned and pushed himself above the counter, raising the shield to protect him as he did so. He grabbed his gun from where he always had it, tucked in the back of his jeans, and set up his shot.

Two thugs by the gun, plus the one who had been in the initial attack. 

Ash dropped the shield, firing three times before raising it again and ducking back down. 

The sound of gunfire stopped, but Ash counted to 5 before looking back over the counter. 

Three dead bodies and two unconscious ones were splayed out in his line of sight. He didn’t see anyone else. 

Ash relaxed, turning to glance at Shorter.

Shorter smiled at him, giving a shaky thumbs up as Nadia helped him get to his feet.

Ash collapsed the shield, but kept the energy in his fingertips. He stepped around the counter and made swift work of tying the two unconscious thugs up. Once he was sure they wouldn’t be doing anything else to hurt the Wongs, he turned.

Shorter was upright and leaning on the counter like he hadn’t just narrowly escaped death.

“So what’d ya learn this time?” Shorter asked, his head propped up on his hand.

Ash looked down at his hand. Brown’s energy swirled around his fingers, the color reminding him of molasses. There was still plenty left, and Ash wasn’t sure if he had misjudged how much he needed or if Brown had given too much again.

He raised his arm, curling his fist around the energy and stepped toward Shorter. Once close enough, he wrapped his hand around Shorter’s, letting Brown’s energy fill him up. Hopefully it would expedite the healing process of that knife wound. Brown’s energy always seemed to help with energy that way. It made Ash feel even worse about using it for violence.

“He’s here,” Ash finally responded, letting the last of Brown’s energy slip into Shorter’s skin. “He’s in the US.”

“What?!” Shorter cried, his whole body jumping forward. “How do you know? Did he see anything that would let us know where he is?”

Ash shook his head, raising his eyes to meet Shorter’s. The look of excitement was enough to finally pull a smile to Ash’s face.

“I just saw him going through customs,” Ash said. “The memory ended before he left the airport. I didn’t even see if he was with someone.”

“Do you think he came here looking for us?” Shorter asked and yeah okay Ash was definitely starting to get excited now.

“Who knows,” Ash said, “but if we get any more memories he may be able to give us a hint of where he is.”

“He probably at least knows what we look like,” Shorter mused. “We don’t know what memories he gets in return but I’m sure at least some of them involve each other or our gangs. It should make it easier for him to find us. He’s got two sources of information and no language barrier.” Shorter paused. 

“Aren’t you getting interviewed by two Japanese photographers this week?”

Ash blinked. “Yeah,” he said. “But I don’t think we’re gonna get that lucky.”

“You never know.” Shorter smiled, tilting his head so Ash could see the mirth in his eyes over the sunglasses, as well as the last bits of Brown’s light dissipating into his iris. “ _ We _ were lucky enough to find each other in juvie.”

Ash didn’t say that he had probably used up all the luck he had in his life in finding Shorter. He didn’t say that the US was very large and Brown could be anywhere. He didn’t say that part of him didn’t  _ want _ to find Brown, not with the turmoil with Golzine brewing on the horizon. 

But he didn’t say that. Instead, he simply moved past it. 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this soulmate au and I love it, so feel free to ask me any questions you have about the world either in the comments or at Jadencross on tumblr!
> 
> Thats all I have for now, so I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
